iAm Psychic
by Kyleigh17
Summary: What if Sam had forgotten her locker was rigged with electricity and she too had touched it. Now, she is begginging to feel more than the burnt hand she recieves when she falls asleep and has a vision of a certain dweeb kissing her...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy all =) So I had this really weird burst of inspiration for a story. Okay, I know it's an unrealistic plot, but really? I mean if it's written well, what does it matter; plus its iCarly! People tweak it all the time in their stories. Okay; let me know whatcha think... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. :/ Suxx.**

* * *

"Hey Fredgeek."

"Puckett." Freddie stated.

Suddenly Freddie looked at his watch.

"Well, I gotta go. Later." He darted past me and accidentaly slammed me into the wall next to the lockers.

"Benson!" I yelled after him, but he never turned around. That dipthong. That momma's boy doesn't have an ounce of respect.

Oh well.

I shrugged and made my way to my locker, but just as I was about to reach it, Carly had come up behind me.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey Carls." I smiled in her direction.

"You wanna see a movie after school?"

My hand began to once again reach for my locker.

"Yeah sure, I just-"

I sharp pang of electricity jolted through my body. I needed to let go of my locker, but my hand was stuck and there was no getting it off. I'd forgotten to get my mom's ex to come back and get the power to stay off after what'd happened to Spencer.

"SAM!" I heard Carly scream. "Someone, get help, now!"

My knees were giving way, but just as Carly was about to come and lift me up a voice told her not to, a loud one. Probably Principal Franklin... or Briggs. They pretty much sounded the same.

Finally, the power was weakened and my hand was able to come off of the locker.

As soon as I hit the ground, my head began to throb and then darkness errupted.

* * *

"How is she?"

"She'll be okay I think."

"Oh, good." Carly sighed out of relief.

I couldn't open my eyes just yet. Where was I?

"Hey..." Another new voice.

"Oh, hey Freddie."

Nevermind, he's nothing new.

"Okay, I have to go check on a few more patients, I will let you two be with your friend for a while. Visiting hours end at five." Then there was a clicking of shoes fading away.

"Can I come in...?" Freddie piped in.

"Of course, I'm sure Sam would want you here." Okay, when have I ever wanted him around?

Freddie let out a disgruntled laugh.

"I doubt that one, Carly." I could hear the slight smile in his voice.

"You're right about that one, Benson." I spoke up in a slightly raspy voice as my eyes began to open.

"Sam!" Carly hugged me.

"Hey... uh... uh..."

Carly pulled away, slightly confused. "S-sam?"

I began to chuckle. "I'm just messin' with you Carls."

"Not funny!" Carly whined.

"I could never forget you, Carls."

"Tell me that when you have alzheimers or something." She turned and walked to the window of the hospital room.

Freddie rolled his eyes and took a seat next to my bed.

I could finally get a better look at where I was. It was a bright, open, airy place. White walls and a few pictures of kittens and bunnies getting along in a feild of flowers were posted on the wall. It made me want to puke.

"Carls, why am I in here."

"Are you being serious, or do you really not remember?"

"Huh, what are you talking about? Of course I'm serious!"

Carly made her way over to my bed, pulling her body onto the end, crossing her legs neatly. She was such a dainty person.

She looked over to Freddie who sighed and decided to leave.

"I'm going for a coffee, want anything?"

"No, we're good." Carly shifted her body to get more comfortable after shooing Freddie away.

"Okay, so... the reason your here. You remember how you rigged your locker with electricity?"

"Oh, God, you're kidding me right?" I knew instantaneously what I'd done.

"No... not exactly. In fact, you pretty much passed out after the _shock_ of it all." Carly began giggling and snickering at her little pun.

"Carly, it isn't cool to laugh at your own jokes." I smiled.

"Whatever." She scoffed in return.

I looked down at my hands; one covered in bandages the other, perfectly fine.

"So what's the damage?"

"Nothing that bad. You're hand is burnt pretty badly though."

"I can't feel a thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It's the anesthesia then."

"Probably." I agreed.

"Oh and..."

"Hey guys," Freddie interrupted.

Suddenly, Carly motioned for Freddie to leave, he shook his head vigerously.

"Okay, whats up with the hand signals guys."

"Nothing." Freddie said a little too fast.

"Dweeb, spill."

"C'mon Freddie, you know she may as well find out some time. I mean, everyone at school is going to say something."

"Say what...?" I asked cautiously.

"No. Don't, please."

"Freddie, just tell her!"

"NO!"

"GUYS!" I screamed. "What in ham's name is going on?!"

"While you were out, Freddie kind of had to..."

"Carly; don't." His voice was stern and firm.

"Then you have to."

"Fine, but you have to leave."

"I'm not leaving, because then if I do, you won't tell her!"

"I will! Just go! Trust me, you'll know when I tell her."

She sighed and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Fine, but you'd better tell her in five minutes or less."

"No staying by the door!" He managed before Carly had gone and just about shut the door.

"So what is it-"

"Shh."

"Huh?"

"Shh!" He urged. "Give me a sec..." He whispered.

I watched him get up and bang his fist against the wall.

A girlish shreik emerged, "Fine, but if you don't tell her in... 4 minutes and 34 seconds, I will come in there and tell her for you."

Freddie took a seat next to me.

What the hell was going on here? Although, props to him for knowing that Carly would still try and listen in.

"Okay, spill. Now."

"Sam, I'm just going to say this as quickley as possible, but don't hurt me, please-"

"This isn't a very quick explanation," I stated.

"I had to give you mouth to mouth while you were out of it..." His fingers twitched, as did his left eye.

"You WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey All *Blushes* I am SOO Sorry D=!!! This was like my most popular story and I got REALLY distracted... but worry no more~! Here is chapter 2!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

"Guys? Guys?!" Carly knocked on the door lightly.

"...you...pay...die...never...RUN!" In a hurry to make sure Freddie wouldn't die Carly swung open the door.

Carly walked in on Sam, straddling a red-faced Freddie on the ground, screaming 'Uncle' in dire pain, and the nurse screaming for a doctor.

"SAM! GET OFF OF FREDDIE!" The petit brunette rushed to pull off a screaming Sam who was throwing punches left, right, and centre.

"He put his LIPS on MINE! He will pay!"

Sam stood up, her hair disheveled while she smoothed out her shirt. The nurse glared in her direction as a doctor finally came in. She ushered him out of the room scowling and cussing.

Carly stared dissapointedly at her friend while Freddie lay limp on the floor.

"Oh, get up Freddifer."

Freddie got to his knees and brushed his dirt covered hands on his pants.

"I've had enough of you Puckett." He glared at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

He continued to smooth out his shirt as he walked out of the door. "That's the last time I _ever_ help you.

"Freddie, oh, come on... come back!" Carly pleaded.

Freddie continued to make his way out of the door, not even glancing back towards the girls.

"See, Sam? Look what you did! He _saved _you, and that's how you thank him? Besides," Carly continued as she made her way to the door to try and find Freddie to calm him down. "It's not like you haven't kissed before."

She gave the feisty blonde a slight glare before running down the hallways to catch up to Freddie.

_"It... it's not like I wanted to hurt him. Well I did, but I didn't? I just wanted him to not ever do that... Oh, how I hate my mental rambling abilities. Freddie just needs to man up. Though... he did kind of save me. But it's not like some one else wouldn't have saved me... I mean, the school does have a nurse. Isn't that her job or something?"_

All Sam could think about for the rest of the day was who could have saved her. She knew he didn't have to save her, so why did he?

Really, all she knew was that maybe she should apologize.

Was this really his fault?

If it wasn't for her stupid locker and her stupid mother's ex, she wouldn't have ended up in the hospital, angry with Freddie while she lay looking out an open window with her hand burnt to a crisp.

Suddenly, her hand hurt like Hell.

* * *

"Freddie, wait up!"

"What, Carly? What do you want me to say? I tried to _save _her and that didn't work."

"You can't give up. She'll come around, I know she will! But you have to understand, she's built up so many walls... it's going to be hard to tear even one down."

"Sam... I don't even know anymore. I don't know why I'm trying, why I even thought that going out with her would be something I wanted."

"Before I left to come and talk to you, I made sure to make her think about what she did. I know she'll come around, I know it."

"Yeah, okay. The day that Sam comes around will be the day that my mother will let me wear open toed shoes again by her own free will." Freddie scoffed and continued to head down the dimly lit pathway.

Carly glanced around, watching the leaves bristle in the sudden gust of warm wind.

"Freddie, just don't give up, okay? Not yet."

"Whatever. I'll stay in the game, but she has one more chance, or I'm moving on to Rebecca Burkowitz."

Carly smiled and linked arms with Freddie. Platonically of course.

"Hey, Freddie?"

"Mhmm?"

"When did things become so weird between you and Sam anyway?"

"The day we had an actual conversation... before she broke my pinky..."

Carly laughed lightly as they headed for Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

_"Sam?"_

_"What?" I said slightly annoyed, my face obviously angry for some reason._

_"You know, it's not what it-"_

_"Save it."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't want to know."_

_"Dammit, Sam! You have to stop shutting me out like that!"_

_"Like what Freddie!?"_

_"Like not telling me anything, at all!"_

_"Why would I tell you anything in the first place? Tell me one reason why I should tell you anything ever?"_

_Freddie's face suddenly grew closer to mine. I averted my gaze to the ground quickley enough to notice he was wearing opened toed shoes. Since when had his mother let him do that?_

_Oh well._

_I looked back up to see Freddie's eyes fluttering shut. Then his lips were pressed to mine. I could feel the tingles. I hated them. Okay, so not hate, but mildy disliked at the moment._

_Suddenly my eyes fluttered shut. _

_He pulled away all too soon, but I would never let him know that._

_"Because, I-"_

"Sam!? Hun, are you awake?"

"Mom? What in Frothy's uncle are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you have a smoke on you..."

"Uh, not likely. Ma, I may be a rebel, but I don't smoke... I have asthma remember? Like Carly? About yay high? Brunette?"

"Oh, right, the Priss."

"She isn't a priss, Ma."

"Mhmm. Well, I'm off to California for the week. Tell Cindy I say hi and all. Oh and say hi to Spinder for me too."

She sighed as her mother left the room. Well, at least she remembered that she had a brother this time.

Suddenly she was brought back to the dream she had. Freddie had... kissed her... and... and she liked it.

Boy, was this ever turning her world upside down. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Mmkay... so heh... I apologize for the insanely long wait... you know... for this chapter. Yeah, please don't kill me... D: I WILL UPDATE MORE. I SWEAR. D: Okay... ONTO THE CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. _ Oy. Like I ever could... T^T *Sniffles*  
**

* * *

"Sam!' Carly grinned as she hugged her best friend. "How're you feeling? Better, right? Please be feeling better."

"Yeah, Carls, I'm doing peachy." Sam smirked, but hugged her friend close.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. Just kinda tired I guess."

Carly placed her hand to Sam's forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever, but you do look kind of flushed..." Carly climbed onto Sam's hospital bed, making herself comfortable.

"Do you know when I'm getting out of here?"

"The doctor said you've got till three today... then we're checking you out. Hey! No changing the subject. Seriously, Sam, if somethings bugging you, you can tell me."

"No, really, I'm fine. So wait, what time is it now?"

"Oh... well alright, I guess. It's, like, twelve." Carly sighed. Sam was being really weird these past few days. Usually Sam would tell her if something serious was happening.

Sam nodded and the room grew silent. Sam let her head fall forward a little bit as her eyes shifted around the room every so often. She wanted to tell Carly, and she wanted her advice, but what would she think?

She would probably question why she would always hurt Freddie if she actually liked him.

Truth was, she didn't really have an answer.

She liked to beat on Freddie because that was how she was supposed to act around nerds. She wasn't supposed to be swooning or giggling. That wasn't who she was.

Sam sighed and shifted her body so she could lay down on her side. Carly placed her hand on her shoulder, causing Sam to look at Carly.

"I've never seen you like this... Sam, what's up?"

Sam looked out the window, then back to Carly.

'If I told you, would you laugh?"

"Well I don't exactly know, Sam. Is it something funny?"

"Not really. I don't know." Sam sat up next to Carly.

"I had this dream the other night. It was really, really scary. Like not 'Spencer lighting your apartment on fire kind of scary'. Worse. Much worse."

"Well... what was it about?" Carly questioned, slightly confused.

Sam sighed.

"Freddie..."

Carly's eyes bulged out of her head. Could Sam finally be admitting her feelings for Freddie?

"Oh? What about him."

Sam decided that she may as well be somewhat truthful, but she could act like she wanted to blow it off, like it was nothing.

"He, uhm, he kissed me. Carls, it was so _disgusting_. I wanted to barf the whole time. It was sickening. I can't even express how... how I wish that image wasn't implanted in my mind. Freddifer _kissed _me again! This is torture, Carly."

Carly nodded. She knew Sam liked him.

"You're a terrible actress."

"On the contrary, I'm a great actress. I just wish I hadn't seen that."

"Sam, you like him. Who are you even kidding anymore?"

"Carly, you're crazy. Maybe you _and_ Spencer should check in to a mental hospital. Like now. This is Fredgeek we're talking about here. Do you understand what you're accusing me of?"

"Yeah, you have a crush on Freddie. What's the big deal?"

"He's just... not my type. I'd rather be pushed into a locker with a dead skunk than date him..."

"Wow, Sam, that's just so great to hear," said a voice from behind. "Because even if you _were_ nice to me, I would never date you, either. You couldn't even pay me to date you. You couldn't pay a hobo to date you. Why? Because you've got nothing better to do than tear people down. I'm so done with you, you know that? Oh, by the way, these were for you. I hope they make you feel better." Freddie dropped the little bouquet of flowers in his hand, stepped on them, and made his way out the door.

"Sam..." Carly started.

"I didn't know he was even there..."

"You know what you said isn't true. Maybe if you told the truth once in a while, you wouldn't hurt the people you love."

"Carly, you know I wouldn't say that to his face."

"You know, he wouldn't have been so angry if you'd given him a chance. What's so bad about dating him? If you can give me one logical and real reason as to why you wouldn't date Freddie, then I'll back off."

Sam stared at the palms of her hands.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have. You should have told him, and myself the truth." Carly shook her head and made her way out the door. "This time, you're the one that's going to have to fix his heart, not me. You're going to have to tell yourself the truth sometime or another."

Sam looked to the flowers on the floor as she heard the door slam shut.

Why did she have to ruin everything?


End file.
